Davos Seaworth (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. lub wcześniej |śmierć = |panowanie = od (Deszczowy Las) |poprzednik = |następca = |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Brązowe, siwiejące |oczy = Brązowe |skóra = Jasna |sylwetka = |miłość = Marya Seaworth |sojusznicy = |wrogowie = |broń = |ród = Ród Seaworth |przynależność = Ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały |zawód = Rycerz |pozycja = Lord |wspomniany = |debiut = Północ pamięta |ostatni występ = |aktor = Liam Cunningham }}Lord Davos Seaworth zwany Cebulowym Rycerzem lub Cebulowym Lordem – głowa rodu Seaworth, Pan Deszczowego Lasu, chorąży rodu Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały i prawa ręka króla Stannisa Baratheona. Były przemytnik, w późniejszym czasie Seaworth stał się najbardziej uczciwym i wiernym człowiekiem Stannisa po Rebelii Roberta. Jest kapitanem Czarnej Bethy. Po bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem, pasowany na lorda, Admirał Wąskiego Morza oraz Królewski Namiestnik. Miał z żoną Maryą siedmiu synów: Dale’a, Allarda, Matthosa, Marica, Devana, Stannisa i Steffona. Charakter i wygląd Był średniego wzrostu, miał chytrą, chłopską twarz ogorzałą od wiatru i słońca, a kasztanową brodę i włosy mocno upstrzyła mu już siwizna . Szczerość była główną cechą jego charakteru. Zawsze mówił Stannisowi co widział i słyszał bez upiększeń. Był też uczciwy, wierny jak pies, sprytny i rozsądny na prosty sposób. Chcąc przysłużyć się Stannisowi, uczył się czytać, czytając stare listy, bo ,,Jego podstawowym obowiązkiem było pomaganie królowi w sprawowaniu rządów, a w tym celu musiał rozumieć słowa przenoszone przez kruki. Przekonał się, że najłatwiej jest się czegoś nauczyć, robiąc to.". Cieszył się, że jego synowie są w lepszym położeniu od niego, gdy był młody. Devan był giermkiem i uczył się z księżniczką Shireen i Edrickiem Stormem. Wielką radość sprawiał mu widok Devana w towarzystwie księżniczki i królewskiego bękarta. Fakt, że Devan będzie lordem Deszczowego Lasu, nie tylko rycerzem, napawał go większą radością niż jego własny tytuł. Cieszył się z każdej pochwały i sukcesu każdego syna. Nie lubił funkcji namiestnika, bo dodatkowo potęgowała urazę lordów Stannisa do niego. Już wcześniej jego tytuł rycerski był dla nich nie do pomyślenia. Sam na początku nie chciał jej przyjąć. Uważał, że jest niewykształcony i zbyt nisko urodzony by pełnić tę funkcję. Obawiał się także, że obrazi lordów, przez co ich opuszczą. Mimo to Stannis przekonał go, że nikt lepiej się do tego nie nada, więc zgodził się. Historia Davos Seaworth urodził się w slumsach Królewskiej Przystani. Przez całe życie był przemytnikiem – do czasu, gdy udało mu się przemycić żywność do Końca Burzy w czasie oblężenia zamku przez wojska Mace Tyrella i flotę Paxtera Redwyne’a, podczas Rebelii Roberta. Oblężenie trwało tak długo, że obrońcy zjedli wszystkie zamkowe szczury. Pewnej bezksiężycowej nocy, gdy morze było spokojne, Davos wziął łódkę, której żagle pomalował na czarno i ryzykując życie, przewiózł suszone ryby i cebulę, dzięki czemu obrońcy przetrwali do momentu, aż Eddard Stark przybył przełamać oblężenie. Davos został nagrodzony za swoją odwagę przez Stannisa Baratheona, dowódcę garnizonu zamku, który dał mu tytuł i ziemię. Wybrał jako herb czarny statek na szarym tle z obrazem cebuli na żaglu (szlachta kpiła z niego, nazywając go Cebulowym Rycerzem). Za przemytnictwo Stannis postanowił obciąć Davosowi koniuszki palców lewej ręki (poza kciukiem). Seaworth uznał to za sprawiedliwe, ale zgodził się na karę tylko wtedy, gdy Stannis sam ją wykona. Lord wybrał ostry tasak, taki, który szybko i gładko oddzieli palce od dłoni. Davos szanuje za to Stannisa i patrzy na utratę palców jako sprawiedliwy układ, aby jego życie miało lepszą przyszłość. Uważał nawet, że Stannis zrobił mu przysługę, dając mu cztery paznokcie mniej do wyczyszczenia. Kości palców często nosi przy sobie, w skórzanej torbie – uważa, iż przynoszą mu szczęście. Czasy obecne Starcie królów Podczas Wojny Pięciu Królów Davos służył u Stannisa jako doradca. Radził mu, aby pogodził się z bratem, by wspólnie walczyli z Lannisterami. Nie udało mu się go jednak przekonać i Stannis wyruszył do Końca Burzy, aby odebrać chorągwie bratu. Potem, razem z ser Imrym Florentem był dowódcą floty Stannisa. Florent lekceważył porady Seawortha, aby wysłać zwiadowców do Zatoki Czarnego Nurtu. Davos walczył w Bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem, w której w trakcie pożaru stracił swój statek, większość floty i swych czterech najstarszych synów. Nawałnica mieczy Na ratunek Davosowi pośpieszył jeden ze statków Salladhor Saan, który bezpiecznie odwiózł go na Smoczą Skałę, przepełniony żalem straty czterech synów i dowiedziawszy się, że Melisandre spaliła jeńców zamierza go zamordować, dostając się do zamków przez przypadek wpada na Edrica Storma bękarta króla Roberta, Melisandre przewiduje w płomieniach zamach na swe życie i Davos zostaje uwięziony przez kasztelana Smoczej Skały ser Axella Florenta. Davos zostaje uwięziony, a po pewnym czasie razem z nim uwięziony zostaje lord Alester Florent, wuj królowej oraz namiestnik króla Stannisa, wyznaje on Davosowi, że próbował zawrzeć pokój na własną rękę z Lannisterami, Stannis miał zrzec się tronu, ale zatrzymał by Koniec Burzy i Smoczą Skałę, jednak w oczach króla była to zdrada, więc zostaje uwięziony. Po pewnym czasie król działający za radą Czerwonej Kapłanki, wzywa Davosa aby ten wytłumaczył się ze swych win, po drodze eskortuje go ser Axell, który grozi Davosowi śmiercią, jeżeli ten nie przekona króla do tego, aby ten zrobił go swym namiestnikiem. Stając przed królem jego zbrodnie są wybaczone, Stannis czyni go swym namiestnikiem i admirałem oraz daje tytuł lordowski, Davos niechętnie przyjmuje urząd namiestnika, zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał walczyć z wpływami fanatycznych wyznawców Czerwonego Boga, Seaworth zaczyna się otaczać własnymi ludzi, będącymi przecinkami Melisandre, których nazywa Ludźmi Króla, Davos poznaje również sztukę pisania i czytania. Davos obawiając się o los bękarta Roberta, którego Melisandre zamierzała spalić jako ofiarę dla Pana Światła, aby ten przebudził kamiennego smoka, zorganizował razem ze swymi zwolennikami ucieczkę bękarta Roberta – Edrica Storma, ale ponownie mu wybaczono. Ostrzega zarówno Melisandre i Stannisa o zagrożeniu ze strony Innych. Przypomina, że obowiązkiem króla jest obrona królestwa. Przekonuje Stannisa do pomocy Nocnej Straży. Uczta dla wron i Taniec ze smokami Davos zostaje wysłany do Białego Portu, gdyż Stannis szuka pomocy u Wymana Manderly’ego. Ma wpłynąć do miasta z flotą Salladhora Saana, po to aby zrobić imponujący pokaz potęgi morskiej. Jednak pogoda i pech sprawiają, że Salladhor opuszcza służbę u Stannisa zostawiając Davosa na wyspie Sisterns. Davosowi udaje się dostać się do Białego Portu i pomimo krytycznej sytuacji szuka sojuszu, a swoją tożsamość ujawnia dopiero w zamku. Lord Manderly wysłuchuje go publicznie, ale oznajmia. że Stannis jest zdrajcą i grozi mu śmiercią. Davos zostaje ponownie uwięziony. Starając się uspokoić Lannisterów i Freyów Lord Manderly donosi, że Davos został zabity. Wyrok nie zostaje wykonany, bo Seaworth zostaje wysłany na misję przez Manderly’ego – ma odnaleźć jednego z Starków, spadkobierców króla Północy. Dowiaduje się, że Starkowie żyją, a dziedzica widziano po rzezi, w której Ramsay Snow spalił Winterfell. Davos jest jednym z głównych narratorów w Starciu królów, Nawałnicy mieczy i Tańcu ze smokami. Pojawienia Galeria Davos_Promo2.jpg|Davos negocjuje z Salladhorem Saan. Davos 2x04.jpg|Davos towarzyszy Stannisowi. Stannis and Davos 2x8.jpg|Stannis i Davos w drodze do stolicy. Davos-3x01.jpg Davos 3x08.jpg Davos dungeon 3x08.jpg|Davos w swojej celi. Davos Stannis 2 3x08.jpg|Davos i Stannis. Davos Seaworth (S04E02).png Davos and Shireen The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Davos i Shireen Baratheon. GOT S6 08.png|Melisandre i Davos. GOT S6 51.png|Davos nad zwłokami Jona. GOT S6 52.png|Davos prowadzi przyjaciół Jona. DavosEddGhost.jpg GOT S6 05.png Davos_book_of_a_stranger.jpg de:Davos Seewert en:Davos Seaworth es:Davos Seaworth fr:Davos Mervault it:Davos Seaworth ja:ダヴォス・シーワース pt-br:Davos Seaworth ru:Давос Сиворт zh:戴佛斯·席渥斯 Kategoria:Chorążowie rodu Baratheon Kategoria:Chorążowie Stannisa Baratheona Kategoria:Lordowie Krain Korony Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Ród Seaworth Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Członkowie małej rady